


The Trapdoor

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trapdoor.... </p><p>Give it a read or pass it. I, as the author, find my old writing cringe worthy, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> Write a story about a trap door that is not a mystery or a suspense story. Instead, make it sweet, old-fashioned love story. Also, include two people with two different accents and bring it to a happy ending before you hit 400 words.
> 
> My Pairing: DirkJake
> 
> I know they don't have accents, but I don't know how to do accents, sooooooo.... :33 I hope you enjoyed it.

_Dirk_

I have loved him ever since the day we met in college. For the past four years, we've laughed together, cried together, breathed together, and loved each other. We currently live in a home that's been standing for quite a while.   


Today is our four year anniversary since the day we started dating.

 

"Heya, Dirk?" My beautiful boyfriend asks me one day while cooking for a fancy dinner. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you check out the cellar for wine?"

"We have a cellar?" He chuckled. "Yes."  
  
"Where?" Jake points to the trapdoor that I never bothered to acknowledge. "Now get a bottle of wine for me."  
  
I did as told and got him a bottle that looked fancy. He thanked me and kissed my cheek.   


That night was the greatest. He served me with the fancy wine and a well-cooked dinner that could have you for seconds, and perhaps thirds. At the end of the night, the two of us were talking and laughing about our favorite memories from the past four years.   
  
Jake excused himself from the table and went through the trapdoor. I assume it was for more wine, it was the best I've ever had. He comes back with a small box in hand and gets down on one knee.

Jake opens the box to show two matching silver bands. "Dirk Strider, you are the love of my life. I've never felt like I needed anything more than you in my life. I want to spend the rest of it with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
I lace our fingers together. "Yes." He has a big grin on his face and kisses me.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."


	2. Anouncement!!

Sooooooooo.......

Guess who got grounded?  
Unreasonably?

Me!

I'm not going to get into why, because it's insanely stupid and no one cares.  
Except me. 

ANYWAYS!

Umm... I'm not going to be able to write for or finish this challenge anytime soon, but maybe I will post all thirty fics.  
I'm not sure myself. 

In a few days, I will finish the sixteenth one, but I won't be writing anymore anytime soon. 

SHAMELESS SELF PROMO TIME:

My Tumblr will be checked regularly, and I hope the Ask Box is working.  
If you do have any suggestions, please ask away there, or leave a comment on any chapter.

My Tumblr is sadcandyidiotsrule. (Hopefully I spelled it correctly.)  
I block all porn blogs. 

This won't be posted to Tumblr.

Okay.. um... bye?

11/28/16 Edit: Okay I'm still alive. Please don't use the Tumblr I had provided. I basically just shit post tons of horrible things (fandom and political wise.).   
Okay I'll be back soon


End file.
